Rarity's Discovery
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request for SonicTeam 765. Rarity wondered the forest searching for gems, she comes across a beautiful long pink crystal and soon finds a blue hedgehog laying on the ground. She meets Sonic who is friendly.


In the land of Equestria, all the ponies gathered together to play together and to have a nice time hanging out with each other, Everyone had shown up except Rarity.

"Where is Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked flying around landing next to Princess Twilight Sparkles.

"She never RSVP-ed, I guess she isn't coming, I wanted everyone here...We haven't seen much of each other since ." Twilight said.

"Do you want me to go find her or I can send Apple Jack to do it so I can stay here with you and host the party." Rainbow Dash replied.

Flutter shy walked up and stood on the other side of Twilight Sparkles. "S-She told me she was going to go collect gems in the forest, she will be here when she is done."

Rarity strolled along the forest picking up the gems that looked perfect just like her, she carried a basket already half way full of different shiny colored gems. She continued her journey deeper into the woods to look for more.

The beautiful pony had stopped when she saw a beautiful long pink crystal laying on the ground, she picked it up and carried on. She then looked further and saw someone on the, It was a blue and tan hedgehog, he had white gloves and red shoes. She never seen such a creature in Equestria, she cautiously walked up to him and nudged him, he only groaned it seem he had fallen asleep must of been a long journey. She turned away and was about to leave him when she heard shuffling, she turned back to see he had stepped to his feet, his green eyes staring into her blue ones.

He blinked rubbing his eyes and looked at the pony, he studied her, she was white by her tail she had three diamonds, her mane and tail were a deep purple, light blue eyeshadow to match her blue eyes, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" She asked speaking first.

"Hello there, I am Sonic. It's pleasure to meet you, What is your name?" He replied running over to her getting more closer to her, he shook her hove.

"I am Rarity." She replied.

"Where am I?" Sonic questioned scratching his head.

"Equestria, How did you get here?" She asked curious.

"Equestria...Interesting." Sonic replied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

_"Hey Sonic, where are you going?" Asked Tails._

_"I'm going to try this crystal I have in my hand, I want to see where it takes me." Sonic answered holding a long pink crystal in his hand. _

_"Can I come, Can I, Can I?" Tails replied eager and happy. _

_"I'm sorry buddy, I don't want you to get hurt." Sonic replied. _

_"Such a good citizen, You really should get a medal." Shadow said sarcastically, he decided it was time for stepping into the conversation, he loved to pick on Sonic. _

_Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled. "Your just jealous, I get to try it and you don't, Shadow." _

_"Come on guys don't fight. Sonic, I hope you have a safe trip." Tails said with a smile. _

_Sonic waved to the two before he gripped the crystal in his hand a flash of white light and he was gone. _

**~Flashback end~**

* * *

><p>"That's how I got here, I should probably get back." Sonic explained, he looked around for the crystal he had come with but saw it was no where to be seen.<p>

"I see...I guess this belongs to you." Rarity said showing him the crystal she had just picked up.

"Yes, that is." Sonic replied.

"If you want it back you have to come with me to this party my friends are throwing, I would like to hang out with you and you can meet my friends. " The white pony had said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

Rarity showed up to gathering in the park with Sonic, She looked at him and smiled as he smiled back at her, they went up to the group who seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey everyone, This is Sonic." Rarity announced.

Everyone smiled a warm smile, everyone was friendly here so they welcomed him the way he was no question about him being a hedgehog.

"How is your home?" Rainbow Dash asked curious.

"My home, It's great...A lot of crime but when you have the right people around you it's all good." Sonic answered.

"Are the apples good in your world?" Apple Jack asked chomping into an apple.

"Very but I bet they're better here." Sonic replied he picked a apple from a tree and bit into it, he smiled tasting it's sweet flavoring.

Rarity listened to the conversations, she liked everything she heard, she found that Sonic was amazing, down to earth and fun to be around, she thinks she has a little crush on him.

* * *

><p>It was now evening, the party had ended and went their separate ways back to their homes. It was only Sonic and Rarity, the two walked around the park talking and having a good time enjoying each other's company.<p>

The two stopped by the ocean and looked up at the sky, it was setting, it was full of oranges, pinks and reds, it was beautiful and magical.

Sonic looked over at Rarity who smiled looking at it, he looked back and smiled a bit. He then saw her basket that held his crystal, he sighed, she looked over at him concerned, she knew it was time so she sighed as well.

"I guess it's time, isn't it?" Rarity speaks up.

Sonic turns to the white pony and looks at her beauty. "It seems so, Thank you for showing me around, I loved every minute of it, I wish I could stay longer."

She sadly gave him the crystal, he held it in his hand but not firmly so he didn't leave this minute, he wanted to say goodbye to the beautiful pony, he happened to fall in love with in such a short period time.

"Please stay a little longer, I know we just met but I like you and I want to get to know you better." Rarity speaks up, she blushed telling him her feelings but she couldn't help it.

He smiled. "I like you too, your a beautiful pony and you took my breath away seeing you."

"Come back to me someday." Rarity replied.

"I will come back as soon as possible, I promise." Sonic replies, he stepped up to her and kissed her, Rarity kissed him back and some tears fell from her eyes.

He pulled away and wiped them away and smiled. "Don't cry beautiful, you will see me again soon."

"I'll miss you." Rarity replied looking into Sonic's green eyes.

"I'll miss you too." Sonic responded kissing her one last time, he then gripped the crystal and he was gone.

Rarity stood there looking at the empty space, she was sad but she smiled knowing the blue hedgehog would be back to her. "Until then." She walked away.


End file.
